


make me sway

by prince_pelleas



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kiara gets to be soft, MIld spoilers for SERAPH and Kiara's backstory, Vacation, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_pelleas/pseuds/prince_pelleas
Summary: A self-indulgent fic in which Ritsuka gets to know Kiara a bit better after celebrating a birthday with her!
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Sessyoin Kiara, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sessyoin Kiara
Kudos: 10





	make me sway

**Author's Note:**

> The last section is in part inspired by the slowed version of "Sway With Me", so I recommend listening to it then for the atmosphere!

Kiara’s smile was still so gentle, so beautiful, despite her brutal injuries. Even utterly defeated, none of her charms were gone - she was just as irresistible in loss as she was in victory. 

Her scent, gentle and overwhelming, soft as the summer sun but as striking as a thunderstorm. 

Her gaze, warm and heavy, a weight bearing down on the subject who was lucky enough to catch it. 

Her touch, the soft press of her fingertips, the sharp pain left by her nails, skin smooth and yielding. 

Her voice, melodic and beautiful, coercive and understanding, lilting and harmonic, despite the violent clamour around her. 

Ritsuka could not take her eyes off of her - could not imagine existing without this monstrous, horrific, yet irresistible woman. 

She woke up. 

At the the edge of the bed sat Kiara, the same smile Ritsuka had been dreaming of on her face. Just as serene as always. 

“Hello, my master, I was just about to wake you - the usual pest was going to arrive soon, but I made some… alternative arrangements. What kind of a servant would I be, if I didn’t greet my master on her birthday, hm?” 

Ah, so that was the game she was playing today. That of the gentle, devoted servant that would never harm her. Ritsuka wanted to scoff at that, but after the Valentine’s day situation, she knew it would be better to hold her tongue. Hopefully Dantes was okay - she would ask one of the less hostile servants, Amakusa maybe, to check in on him.

“Thank you, Kiara! I’m very graceful to you coming to celebrate this day with me.” Smiling at her, Ritsuka sat up in bed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “Do you have any plans?”

“Yes, of course - I am a very thoughtful woman, as you should know! I’ve already scheduled a celebration in advance - no one else can have you, at least until tonight.” Kiara’s smile widened the slightest amount, revealing teeth. 

Ritsuka closed her eyes. Of course, Kiara had booked her entire birthday without asking her - how annoying. But, she couldn’t help her heart speeding up at that - a gorgeous, impossible woman, wanting to spend all day with her? How wonderful!

“We can meet at…”

“At the command room, in ten minutes - we will be rayshifting.”

Ritsuka nodded, and once Kiara left the room, got dressed. Since it was her birthday, and she wasn’t going to do much work today, she wore actual, regular clothing - while the Chaldea uniform was nice, it was even better to pretend to be an ordinary teenage girl again, spending time with a friend. 

Walking out to the command room, she noted just how early it was - not single soul was around, and the usually busy halls were empty. The only sound audible was the quiet hum of the base’s electronics, gentle and soothing. 

As she made her way over to the door, she saw Kiara was already there, waiting for her. Just as Ritsuka herself, she was wearing casual clothing - a welcome change from her Nun’s habit, or that outfit. 

“Welcome, master - now, let us celebrate your birthday together.” Kiara’s voice was unusually gentle at that - and not her usual, forceful gentle, but a more honest gentleness, as though she was genuinely happy about this situation. Ritsuka hoped for that, at least. 

While she was still in thought, Kiara took her hand and lead her over to the coffin. “Now, dear master, let us be off.”

When she came to, Ritsuka noticed that they were in a garden - the sunlight was soft, and there was plenty of shade due to the dozens of Sakura trees scattered around. Beneath one, a small table was set up, filled with pastries and a steaming pot of tea. 

Breathing in deeply, she felt the tension in her release. It was perfect - an impossibly beautiful celebration, in an impossibly beautiful garden. Her hair swayed in the breeze, and the gentle sunlight warmed her. Smiling at Kiara, who was standing beside her, she recklessly held out her hand. Once the other woman took it, with her impossibly gentle hand, Ritsuka lead her over to the table, where they took their seats. 

“Thank you so much for this, Kiara! This is stunning!”

Kiara flushed slightly - just as before, something about this reaction rang as unusually honest, for Kiara. How strange, but wonderful. 

Both women, having filled their plates with pastries and having poured some tea, gazed at one another across the table, before Ritsuka broke the rather companionable silence. 

“I’m wondering, how did you plan this wonderful breakfast? And in such a wonderful setting - have you been here before?”

“Ah… Truthfully I haven’t had much of an opportunity to celebrate my birthday before. Especially in such a beautiful garden - unfortunately, most if not all of my youth was spent indoors.”

“Oh? I would have never guessed - you look like someone who spent her entire time sitting in delicate gardens.”

“Truly? That is surprising to hear. But yes, I try to… avoid, of sorts, much discussion of my youth. I was ill, for a very long time, until a travelling doctor healed me.” Kiara’s eyes gained a faraway look, so different from her usually striking eyes. It wasn’t like her to get melancholic about the past - but then again, it wasn’t like Ritsuka knew Kiara that well. She was always putting on a front. Or maybe, after fusing with the other Kiara, she was just like that. Either way, however, Ritsuka was incredibly happy to spend time with the older woman, despite all her faults. She was magnetic and awe-inspiring, and Ritsuka could never look away. 

“I’m glad he was able to help - I think this world would be so boring without you in it.”

Kiara’s lip turned up. “Oh. Submitting yourself to my charms, so easily? I can’t believe that. Maybe I have a chance of winning against you, no matter how much you will struggle to escape me.” She took a sip of tea. “Though I will miss your audacity, if I ever happen to win. You’re a strange master, though that’s not such a bad thing, considering how many of us strange beings are under your command.”

“No matter what, I do enjoy that aspect of the job - having the chance to meet some of my favorite historical figures, and travelling the world - it’s so much fun!”

“Hmmm, I could imagine, somewhat. I travelled a lot once - when I was cured, and before coming to Seraph. It was exciting, if difficult. Back then, I enjoy the company of others, more than I do now.”

Ritsuka nodded, unsure of how else to respond. The Kiara from before always made her somewhat sad - sure, that Kiara was still alive thanks to BB’s intervention, but the fact that Chaldea’s Kiara was so drastically changed by Zephar was somewhat horrifying. And yet, would it be rude to mention that to Kiara herself, since the woman never seemed to find that nearly as horrifying as she ought to? 

Kiara continued on. “Since as a child, I was deeply lonely, I would often seek out the company of my teammates - no matter how strange or mysterious, and listen to them. I assume that in some sense, that’s why I chose my profession. It’s so strange to think about it - now, I could never imagine wanting to listen to anyone but you.” She punctuated that by gazing directly into Ritsuka’s eyes, a catlike grin playing on her face. 

Against her best efforts, Ritsuka flushed - curse her fair skin! But two could play that game. Forcing her face into a coy expression, she looked at Kiara. 

“Oh? But what about Anderson? I think the two of you are rather close, are you not?”

Instantly, Kiara’s face now looked like she swallowed several lemons. “Anderson? I have no recollection of such a man, nor of his piercing insults. A woman as elegant as I would never subject myself to such insults.” She took her head. “Though, you’re right in some way. The other Kiara was his master - and I understand enough about that dynamic to want nothing to do with him.”

“He is quite cruel, but I find that he’s quite interesting underneath. All of that.” Ritsuka said, trying her best not to laugh. Like master, like servant, huh? But it was nice to know this about their dynamic - she always knew there was something deeper to their relationship than just enemies, but it was nice to have Kiara admit it, and on top of that, trust her with it. 

The two sat in silence for a bit longer, enjoying the company. As time went on, the garden came to life, as the petals on nearby flowers opened up to the sun, and songbirds started their melodic singing. Ritsuka gazed at the beauty of the garden as though spellbound, incredibly happy to be able to spend this time with Kiara. However, eventually the stillness was broken by a cough.

When Rituska looked up at her, Kiara looked away, as though embarrassed. “Would you like to go on to the next event I have prepared? If not, I will take you there by force.”

At that, Ritsuka laughed. “Of course, let’s go!” 

Kiara snapped her fingers, and at that the scene changed, now to an empty beachside cafe. The smell of the seaside mixed with the warmth of the sun and the scent of sunscreen, and Ritsuka felt a dizzying wave of nostalgia, taking her back to family trips to the beach. It was incredible that she had come so far, and that now, she was in a virtual simulation of a beach with a mysterious and incredibly powerful woman now. 

Turning around to face her, Ritsuka curtsied to show her gratitude. “Kiara, what’s your plan here? Do you want to take a stroll on the beach?” 

Kiara hummed. “Yes - I absolutely love the shore, and wandering it with you would make it a wonderful time. I set out a little sitting area for us as well, with a gift there for you.”

“Well, what are we waiting for! Let’s go!”

They didn’t speak during the entire walk, but both were happy to enjoy the beauty of the world Kiara had created - the further they went from the rayshift point, the more it was like a beach out of a fairy tale, with wondrous waves striking the shore and splashing against the far-too-soft sand. In the distance, cliffs jutted out into the sky, majestic and towering. 

The walk to the place Kiara had set out was a tad long, but eventually they made it - a beautiful nook carved out of stone, with a small basket resting on it, surrounded by brilliant five petal pink flowers blooming. 

_A little corner of paradise_ Ritsuka thought to herself, before sitting down, gesturing for Kiara to sit beside her. She reached into the basket to pull out a small music player, a bottle of merlot and matching glasses, and a package of handmade ohagi. 

Setting up the music player, Ritsuka was excited to notice that it was one of her own playlists - the “Beach Daze” one in particular. While a bit concerned that Kiara had access to her cell phone, she turned the first song on, and reached a hand out to Kiara. 

“Would you care for a dance?” she asked, as Kiara nodded in reply. 

“Of course, my dear sweet Ritsuka, I thought you’d never ask.” 

The upbeat melody rang out as they danced together, swaying as the waves would hug the shore, in the brilliance of the setting sun. They were lost in each other’s eyes, unaware of the world around them, but they both enjoyed this moment, not wanting it to end. 

The song ended, but they continued dancing for just a bit more, unwilling to let go of one another. Eventually, they maneuvered onto the covering, only to pour out some wine, and sit side by side while gazing out at the water, and sipping the wine. Ritsuka chose to keep the packet of ohagi for later, when she wanted more sweets. 

The songs went on and on, each with it’s own upbeat atmosphere, but neither woman was really paying attention, preferring to focus on each other’s warmth, and the taste of the wine. 

However, all beautiful things must end - just as the stars appeared on the horizon, and Kiara turned to face Ritsuka. 

“Well, it’s time for us to return home - that’s all I have planned for the day, and I’m not greedy enough to take you from everyone for the entire day.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think Mash would take too kindly to that - I know she prepared a cake!”

“She’s a sweet girl, is she not?”

Ritsuka nodded. Putting everything away, she gazed one last time at the gorgeous view before the rayshift started up again, and she felt the still-strange sensation of being pulled back into reality, slowly and then all at once. It was short-lived, however, and soon she found herself standing back where she began, a bag of ohagi in her hand. 

“Goodbye, master.” Kiara said, gently gazing at her. “I hope you have a pleasant, restful day, and that we will reunite soon.”

At that, Kiara walked away, but Ritsuka still felt a great deal of warmth in her heart. Maybe they could do this again someday. 

She knew they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Kiara's not canonically super tall but I simply don't care. 
> 
> My tumblr is sorrowful-prince-pelleas, and I post only the most chaotic Kiara meta!


End file.
